Crossout: A Legacy Born
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: Something I came up with while playing Crossout on 11/20/19. Crossout is a game where you start off with a basic pickup truck and upgrade your vehicle until the stage where you can have a titanic armored personnel carrier, or as the game calls it, a Leviathan. Kinda like Mad Max. Summary: Nexus failed to make a portal, it exploded, and now he's in the Blood Rocks.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Nexus recovered from the initial phase of shock he had when the portal device he had been working on exploded... He turned on his headlights in his massive APC vehicle mode and tried to transform... no luck. He was missing his T-cog. (T-cogs are what make them transform.) He tried to move, and only then realized his predicament. He was tied down, with eight Lunie* raiders surrounding him. The head of the band - lets call him Perkins - was walking around the vehicle, inspecting it. Perkins: "This a big ol' Scavenger vehicle if I've eva' seen one. Wonda' wha' it was doing in the middle of the wasteland like tha', fully loaded with fuel?" His subordinate noticed that Nexus had turned his headlights on. "Hey, boss! Looks like the lighties are on!" Perkins tried to yank open the door, which Nexus had locked himself. He kicked it, and thats when Nexus had enough. Nexus: "I have some questions for you. Stop trying to kick open my cabin and I'll answer any questions you have. Continue with your stupidity and I'll blow your fucking brains out." Perkins jumped back onto the hood of his buggy. P: "Who's in there!?" Nexus then revved his engine up to full and snapped all the ropes holding him in place- to be fair, they were frayed and old anyways. He did a doughnut and then faced Perkins. "This **vehicle** is alive, you uncivilized shit. I'll repeat it again. Let's trade questions. One of mine for one of yours." One of the Lunies jumped into his buggy and fired the shotgun at Nexus. The shell fragments just bounced off the armor as Nexus fired a 70mm autocannon at the vehicle, blowing it up and badly injuring the woman, not fatally however. "As you can see, I make do with my threats." Perkins backed up even more, scared to death. P: "A-a... r-r-Ravager?..." He trembled in fear. Nexus was growing more confused by the minute. N: "A Ravager? The hell is that?" Perkins stared incredulously at the cabin of Nexus. P: "Ya don't know wha' a Ravager is?..." "Thats my first question, yes." Perkins gulped and thought carefully about his answer before responding. "Ravagers are... evil machines... that steal memories. They're... alive." "... Alright then. Now ask your question." P: "What the hell are you?" Nexus simply did a doughnut again. "Since Ravagers are alive, I guess you can say I'm a friendly one. And thank you for not taking me apart. For that I'll leave you to do whatever another day." He then drove off, his sheer mass crushing another Lunatic car as he drove over it. He had a lot to think about... How did he end up here?... How can he get back to his girlfriend, Z3R0?... And what is his next course of action?...

**To be continued...**

*Lunies are what I call Lunatics. Scavies are Scavengers, Nomies are Nomads.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blood Rocks

Nexus, after driving for around two cycles encountred a ghost signal. He began tracking it, eventually ending up on lost highway- where he was ambushed. He attempted to deal with them using his autocannon, with one slight issue- reload mechanism was jammed. After a few minutes in which the Lunatics slowly came to the conclusion that they can't break through his armor, he eventually went old fashioned, leaving them as bloodied metal paste on the ground. Two more came, only to be destroyed by a pair of shotgun blasts. He turned the autocannon towards the unidentified assailant- Munch. M: "Come on. You won't last long out here." Nexus: "I'm coming to the same conclusion. Lead the way." Munch drove off, and Nexus followed close behind...

Munch eventually pulled up in front of what was, to Nexus, the saddest excuse for a house he'd ever seen. In front of it was a bunch of containers. M: "Damn, my trunks full. Can you carry them 'Presents'." N: "... Problem. I'm a sentient vehicle. And I got no arms." Munch got out of his car and leaned against the side armor plating. M: "No problem, I can load them myself. But you still going to allow me to carry the excess on you?" N: "Go right ahead. I was virtually helpless back there, and you helped me out." He opened his trunk, and Munch began to load cargo into it. M: "I saved you because we, the Bladespines, save everyones bacon." He put the last one in and closed it before getting back in his car. "We got two more to go, you still up for it?" "Always." They continued chatting as they drove around, picking up the "presents" along the way. Eventually, they arrived at the den, where Fiercehog was there to meet them. Fiercehog: "Who's this runt, Munch? And what's your scouting report?" M: "Vicky's gang owns the scrapyard, its dangerous to go there now. Scavengers grew a pair of balls and conquered the market. They're dealing in slaves now. Someone trussed up the Nomads, recommend staying away from there. And I found this... thing. Its a living vehicle. Calls itself Nexus. It barely knows the Ravagers, only knows where it came from." F: "Interesting... I'll have it go on a mission to clear our borders of rogue Scavengers and Vultures tomorrow. Any questions? No questions." He then went back to his quarters in the den. Munch got out of his car and looked at Nexus apologetically. M: "He's a bit harsh, but you can trust him to an extent... He won't sell you out." Nexus shrugged with his second set of wheels. "I'll count on your word, but it wouldn't be the first time I've been backstabbed..."

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: First Patrol and Refit

Nexus got out of sleep mode early in the morning to hear some rustling sounds nearby. He turned on his headlights and looked around. A Lunatic Bruiser, that's what was disturbing him. He honked his horn loud enough to spook the bruiser into running, then went back to sleep as it drove off...

The next morning, around 07:00 GMT, Fiercehog woke him up. Fiercehog: "Ay, Nexus, you fixed your autocannon yet? No? Well it's time for a retrofit then so you can become a true Bladespine!" Nexus shrugged his tires. N: "Go ahead, remove the autocannon. Just be sure to replace it with another weapon." Fiercehog smiled in his manical Lunatic way. F: "Oh you're going to love it..."

Two hours later, Nexus looked at himself in a puddle that had formed during last nights rains. His side armor was covered in spikes and shotguns of limited firing angle, the top autocannon replaced with more armor and, notably, two Relic-rarity Butcher shotguns that he had acquired in the distant past. As for the changes to his wheels and frame, his tires had been replaced by small Lunatic tracks. Eight of them, which fit his frame perfectly and also boosted his speed slightly. Nexus turned to face Fiercehog. N: "You weren't kidding, Fierce. I do like the new look." Fiercehog grinned again. "Now your task is to patrol the outskirts of Bladespine territory and collect Presents. Any problem with that?" Nexus unfolded a grabber arm as a small test. "No sir." F: "Then get right to it!" He then went back inside the den to talk with Munch. Nexus drove off to collect the "presents"...

About halfway along his route, he intercepted a message meant for Munch. ?: "Hey, Munch, you there? Meet me at Smallforge, we gotta talk." Before he could respond, the message ended. Because Nexus intercepted it, the message never reached munch, but he didnt know that. He just went to Smallforge in curiousity...

As he exited the passage through the rocks near Smallforge, Foxy stared in shock. Foxy: "That isn't Munch, couldn't be..."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Intercepted Message

Foxy stared wide eyed as the APC-esque vehicle pulled up. The shotguns mounted all over the vehicle bespoke a Lunatic origin, but the cabin was of Dawn's Children origin, and the engine was definitely a Dun Horse... Foxy: "W-what are you?..." Nexus turned off his headlights. Nexus: "So you're the one who wanted to speak with Munch?... I can't help but wonder why." In the background, trying to remain unnoticed, was a buggy with the same engine, two Buzzsaws, an Auger, along with two Nomad drones and a generator to help with the cabin. Foxy didn't react- she knew who it was. A nomad rogue, named Roch676*. Nexus hadn't noticed him yet. Foxy: "Yeah... but who are you?" N: "Call me Nexus. If you're a friend of Munch then you're a friend of mine. We'll talk again later." He then drove off on his small tracks, leaving her confused.

As Nexus drove off, Roch hid behind a rock as he drove past, then he(Roch) drove up to Foxy. Roch: "Who was that guy? And why does he look similar to my Numeron** HAPC?" Foxy: "I'm not sure who he is. He intercepted my private message to Munch somehow... is it possible He's a Dawns Children creation?" R: "Next time we see him, let's corner him. I don't normally like preying on bigger and stronger targets, but if we catch him off guard we might be able to shoot his guns off." Foxy shuddered inside her cabin. Foxy: "So you're saying betray his trust?... You really are a Nomad at heart. No wonder why you're working on a drone carrier." R: "We can't take the risk that Drake or Magellan might capture him and dismantle him. It's not everyday we find a friendly Ravager." F: "If you say so..."

*: My PSN account name. I used to livestream Terraria and Star Wars Battlefront.

**: One of my builds on PS4 edition Crossout. I'll post it on the Exhibition for you guys to check out.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found: T-cog

**Fast forward a few months after the previous chapter. Nexus had betrayed the bladespines, Munch had ended up dead by Fiercehog's bumper, and then Roch avenged Munch using his drones and melee. Now the three of them must press on, as through the sand and the shells lay their prize: The Secrets of the Ravagers...**

Roch was relaxing on top of his Numeron vehicle while Nexus inspected the Point of Impact*, formerly known as the Alligator for its vicious melee bite. Foxy was plating flowers around the grave that Nexus helped dig, limited through his contributions could be in his current state. Foxy: "You're nice for what I originally mistook for a Ravager... The main difference between the two is that you talk to us, and they don't." Roch: "Yeah, I can't help but agree with you here. Where are you from, anyways?" Nexus sighed. "I have a lot of explaining to do..." He then began his long story...

When he finished explaining everything, from Azure, to Cybertron, to how he ended up here, Foxy and Roch just stared at him in wonder. Foxy: "I know I sound like someone from Dawn's Children when I say this, but... Fascinating..." Roch snickered. "Thats slightly funny. But I'm amazed at how a cybernetic organism like yourself could end up here... And I noticed that you have a liking for my buggy as well. Since you can take the form of a vehicle, are you able to overwrite your previous mode in your current form, or are you left without your 'T-cog' unable to pick up any new forms?" Foxy: "Actually, I have something that fits the description of your T-cog. A Lunatic gave it to me a few days ago as a birthday gift. Let me go get it." She went inside her home in Smallforge, and came out carrying something that resembled a miniaturized jet turbine. Nexus looked at it. "Thats definitely my T-cog."

After fifteen minutes, Nexus managed to scan the drone/ melee vehicle known as Point of Impact. It was his new vehicle form.

**To be continued...**


End file.
